<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watermelon Picnic by Missterryrighter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510260">Watermelon Picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missterryrighter/pseuds/Missterryrighter'>Missterryrighter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral, Outdoor Sex, doggy, smut without plot, so many watermelons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missterryrighter/pseuds/Missterryrighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kym invited Kieran on a watermelon themed picinc. Sex ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kym Ladell &amp; Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watermelon Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              </p><p>The midday sun was sweltering in Nightingale Park, but the light breeze did something to cut its assault on Kieran and Kym who lay on a watermelon sheet on the grass. Kieran lay sprawled the jacket he’d brought to stave off the morning cold was tucked under his head. Kym had her back to him as she shuffled through the basket she’d brought and occasionally wiped her hands on her watermelon dress.             </p><p>“It sucks Will and Lauren couldn’t come,” Kym said as she pulled out pre-sliced pieces and passed one to him.            </p><p>He sat up and took it from her. After a bite, he spit the seeds in the grass and said, “We could have waited.”            </p><p>“And miss a sunny day like this?” Kym said as she stuffed her own piece in her mouth and hummed with delight. “Never.”             </p><p>Kieran shrugged and tossed the rind into the bushes before flopping back down on the sheet. He wasn’t sure Lauren even had work today, not that he micromanaged her schedule.             </p><p>“It is a pity though,” Kym said as she passed him another one, juicier than the last so it dripped down his fingers. “I got so much watermelon stuff.”            </p><p>“I noticed,” Kieran laughed as he took a bite. “You committed to a theme.”           </p><p>Kym beamed at him before giving him a conspiratorial look. “I even got a watermelon bra.”              </p><p>That got Kieran to sit up close enough that they were inches from each other face to face.             </p><p>Kym flushed and quickly turned to grab her own piece before Kieran caught her by the waist and pulled her back against him. “You didn’t invite the other two did you.”              </p><p>“I did,” Kym protested weakly. “They were just busy.”             </p><p>“Mhm,” he hummed as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and traced it up to her neck. “You know if you wanted to do something together you can just ask like a normal person.”            </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that,” she muttered before reaching back and catching a fistful of his hair.             </p><p>He let her pull him into a kiss while he took hold of the zipper on the back of the dress and tugged it down.              </p><p>She yelped. “Kieran!”              </p><p>“You said you had a watermelon bra,” he purred as he nipped her neck and slid his hands into her dress and around her waist. “I want to see it.”</p><p>“And you can see it over my shoulder?” she teased as she tugged off what could barely be called sleeves.        </p><p>“There is a solution to this problem.”</p><p>Kym turned over allowing the dress to shake off her hips and down her legs before crawling into Kieran’s lap. “What like this?”</p><p>He grinned at her as he eyes roamed her exposed flesh. True to her word it was indeed a watermelon bra. Green and pink with small black seeds. He traced a hand up her back while she shivered before slipping it behind the clasp of her bra. His other hand traced the edge of the cup right as it met her flesh. “I’m surprised there aren’t more seeds.”</p><p>Kym blushed. “And where would you put them?”</p><p>He laughed lightly. “Here,” he said before he slid down the cup and captured her nipple.</p><p>She couldn’t help the moan that slipped out of her lips before she could cover her mouth.</p><p>He flicked his tongue over the bead and watched her eyes widen. She did have such a terrible time being quiet.</p><p>Finally, he took mercy on her and released his hold so he could capture her lips. “Careful officer. You might want to be quiet unless you want the attention of all those nice picnicking families we saw as we came in.”</p><p>Kym ground her hips against his as she whimpered, “I can be quiet.”</p><p>He hummed not believing a word of it, but it also wasn’t his problem. He flipped her down onto her back and spread her legs with his knees. “You even got the matching panties.”</p><p>“It was a set.”</p><p>“They’re cute,” he said as he carefully slid them off her hips and tossed them into her basket. “Now you eat enough watermelon. Let’s see how you taste.”</p><p>“Kieran, you’re not going to—Oh,” Kym moaned arching her hips into his mouth as he buried his face between her legs.</p><p>The calluses of his fingers might make her weak, but the strength of his tongue could destroy her.</p><p>He battered and bruised her until she was a whimpering mess, and while he would normally relish the noises she made as he reduced her to a shivering mess, he couldn’t afford to be caught fucking her out in the open like this, so after an especially loud moan, that he was sure someone heard he pulled back his lips, grabbed a piece of watermelon and shoved it down to the rind. “Suck on this.”</p><p>Kym nodded and slowly began to nibble at the piece.</p><p>At the rate she devoured watermelon he didn’t have long. Not that it would take a lot of time. She was nearly there anyway.</p><p>Putting his mouth back to work Kieran had Kym unspooling in a matter of minutes. When he pulled back he seemed to be less of a messy eater than Kym. Sticky red juice had slid down her chin and pooled in the hollow of her throat.</p><p>She was panting. “How are you so good at this?”</p><p>“Practice,” he said settling back.</p><p>Kym sat up and ran her hand over his own building problem. “What about you? I did bring watermelon condoms.”</p><p>He laughed as he leaned in and licked the watermelon juice from her throat.</p><p>She blushed.</p><p>“It seems you thought of everything.”</p><p>“That almost sounds like a compliment.”</p><p>“It was,” he said as he let her slip him out of his pants and roll a condom over him. “Though your eating habits need work.”</p><p>She whacked him in the shoulder.</p><p>“Keeps you sweet though.”</p><p>The blush reached her ears.</p><p>Kieran flicked a tongue over his lips and enjoyed what that did to Kym before she finished what she was doing.</p><p>“Get on your knees.”</p><p>She did as she was asked lifting her hips and burying her face in the blanket.</p><p>Kieran guided himself into her before lifting her hips legs so he could hold them against his waist.</p><p>She tried her best not to whimper but it was hard. He was good and dedicated to hitting her in the most sensitive of places.</p><p>Quickly she was unspooling, shivering, she didn’t remember cumming. She didn’t remember him cumming.</p><p>Later she woke up curled up against him, her dress draped over her and warmed by the sun. To anyone passing by she might have just looked like she was napping. If she was an especially messy napper.</p><p>“Watermelon?” he offered when he realized she was awake.</p><p>She grinned. “Gladly.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>